sanctuary
by sancrid8
Summary: before he dies haku confesse his love to naruto.how will this affect him
1. Chapter 1

Sanctuary

**Authors note: ive decided to do a rewrite.please tell me what you think of it by review or personal message.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto  
**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In konoha a twelve year old blond boy laid on the ground looking at the sky.

"I cant loose anyone else" he said as a single tear fell down his cheek.

Flashback  
on a fogged bridge in wave country

"Kill me naruto please kill me" a feminine black haired person about 16 years old said to him  
"I cant Haku" the blond boy now identified as naruto said  
"It is the shinobi way please do it, for me" haku said tears coming down his eyes as naruto reluctantly charged after him "I love you" hake uttered under his breath as the kunai plunged into his chest.  
Then it dawn on naruto "what did he say?, did he just say that he loved me.  
"You…l-love…me"naruto said confused.  
"Yes (cough) I (cough) do" haku respond with his last breath he drew naruto in giving him a passionate kiss before his body went lifeless.  
"haku loved me and…and…I killed him" naruto said falling to his knees tears falling down his face as he grasped his head his eyes becoming soulless and dull his voice escaped weekly almost void of emotion as his hand fell to his side "why?" suddenly a fire encircled him "why!!!!!!!" the fire erupted from embers do a roaring blaze evaporating the mist.

Kakashi and zabuza both feeling the immense heat and chakra froze and stared in the direction of the flames "sanctuary the fire of Levi"kakashi uttered in disbelief

"Like some stupid kanton jutsu will scare me I will have my revenge, the boy destroyed my tool" zabuza of the mist bellowed as he broke his fight with kakashi and attacked naruto with his neck cleaver as he was about to strike the fire encircling naruto twisted around zabuza's sword incinerating him leaving ash.  
"I'm sorry haku I'm truly sorry"naruto whispered sounding truly broken as he knelt the fire gone sobbing once a happy boy now a shattered mess.

"Omg!" sakura exclaimed as she shot towards naruto's direction. A Slight glimmer of hope came upon naruto's face but it was quickly crushed as she sped past him to hold sasuke who seemed to be dead she held on to sasuke's almost lifeless body crying.  
"Sakura he isn't dead"kakashi said as he walked up to her bends down and plucks the needle out of Sasuke's neck he wakes up.  
"Where is the dobe?"Sasuke asked weakly

"Sasuke thank god you are alright"sakura responded sending a look of disgust to naruto "no thanks to you"  
Still kneeling naruto raises his head and looks directly at sakura cold dead blues eyes gazing at her even though he has the foxy grin on his face the sadness seemed to have fractures his mind.  
"You did nothing either; Kakashi had to defend u and Tazuna further more u should not speak its annoying sakura-san" his voice although sounding happy was laced with killer intent and malice what scared sakura even more

As the fog on the other side of the bridge dissipates a short man with a cast on his arm appears in view. Behind him a small army of thugs "gato has arrived" one of the thugs announce "cant weight to get paid" another exclaimed  
"I'm glad u got rid of them for me kid missing Nin aren't cheap ill have to kill you guys because I have to tie loose ends" as gato walk up to haku's corpse readying his foot to kick haku "damned bitch broke my arm I sw….. (kkgh)" he was cut shorts when naruto flickered in front of him and slashes his thought a slow painful bloody death insued. Shocking sakura, sasuke and kakashi.  
The smile fell instantly off of naruto s face "because of u I lost my innocence today" he said to gato's convulsing bleeding body "goodbye and have a nice day".

Looking up his smile returned to his face the as he sent waves of killer intent to the thugs "leave please" he said hearing this thugs ran for their lives.  
when the thugs fled and kakashi transported everyone else to find help naruto collapsed onto his hands and knees crying over haku's body feeling as if a piece of his soul had left him.it began to rain.the cold drops falling on his skin the beating as the rain hit his body,he felt none of it only deep sorrow and hate for himself for killing the only person that had told him i love you.  
"i have no-one"e wept.  
he instantly found himself in a chamber looking up he sees a 250 foot tall fox. A claw shot out at him as the fox screamed in a inhuman voice "**die whelp".  
"**thank u" naruto said look up tears flowing down his face "I will get to meet haku again"he thought  
then the claw stopped right infront of him "why… why did u stop"naruto said almost pleading "cant you see I want to die there is nothing in the world for me."

The giant fox disappear in its place a beautiful figure stood in its place in the cage shadows covering many distinguishing features

With its hand out of the cage in a beckoning motion.

"Come here child" it said in a beautiful voice naruto could not resist it he had to walk towards the hand its voice was just hypnotizing  
"No one this kind should want to die" it said as he felt it embrace him as its body tilt out of the shadows he took a closer look a red haired Japanese girl with slit eyes of the same color about twelve years old with the number 9 tattooed on her cheek. She began to kiss his neck.  
"Let me comfort u" she begged as she continued"i have watched from this seal all the pain you have endured,having been beaten by the villagers ,i wanted to help you i wanted to hold you in my arms and tell u that everything will be okay.to believe that humans think they are better than my kind but to beat a child to near death constantly that is too low for anything even youkai"

"the ...seal... you're the kyuubi the one that has caused me all my pain" he said, the sadness deepening "kami hates me" he said this in a serious manner

"it does not matter who i am it is my feeling for u, I want to give you a gift I will give you comfort"she said about to kiss him again .

"Please stop" he said to her she wouldnt listen he pushed her off and backed away slight"please stop i can't do this"

"im sorry,i hope ucan forgive not just for now but for all i have done"she asked her eyes down cast "i still want to give you something though"

"what?" he asked.

"Naruto consider this my proposal to you"she said as she pulled him into her cell and places her fand on the side of his neck chakra oozed off of it and it started to burn his neck naruto jump back

"what did u do?"he demanded to know

"you will know soon enough" in a blink of an he was in a hospital room getting up looking at the mirrors he saw a tatoo of the number nine on hi neck.

"proposal" he muttered to the layer of polished glass not taking his eyes off of that spot on his neck

End flashback

Naruto got up from the field and walk to his apartment as he passed shops and home he felt the death glares sent at him the had intensified in the last week when they heard that he endangered the uchiha on his last mission. they had also heard the sasuke defend the team with sakura by his side while he coward in the corner.

Who would benefit from telling these lies. Stoic he walked to his apartment to see sakura standing with some villagers all holding weapons and their faces dripping with hate and malice looking straight at naruto.

xxxxxxxxx

**Till next chapter**

**sancrid:yup this is naruhaku open to suggestion haku stays a boy and he will be ressurected im open to bi harem tell me the names of the members if you wish.**

**biharem**

**naruhaku**

**vote plz**


	2. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: I'm being attacked by yaoi fan girls; help me.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto arrives at his apartment only to see sakura and several villagers at his door step glaring at him the hate pronounced on their faces

"Dobe its time to die;for what u let happen to my sasuke"sakura said her voice dripping with hate  
"Time to avenge the forth"a villager said as he held a bat hiting it into his own hand  
the beating that ensued .

Feeling the fire swell up inside his soulnaruto tries to suppress it.

"Please you all must run"he begged them as he felt the heat roll of of his skin turning into flames.the villagers too stupid to realise what is happeng continue to beat him blood escaping from his mouth battered and bruised the resolve that held back the fire shattered.chakra building and bursting forth.sakura realises what is happening but its too late as she jumps to try and escape the flames,she was to slow,the flames burst forth setting ablaze everything in its path.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"the mortifying blood curtling screams could be heard for miles.  
"My eyes he burned my eyes"sakura scream even though she had escaped with her life she lost something precious all the same her sight.she felt her face try to feel the source of her vanity was still their she felt no smooth skin,no soft lips,only ugly callused flesh and a burn mangled mouth,she was hideous ,tears filling her scalded eyes trikling down her unsightly husk once called skin.she fumbled her way on the street she walked every evening going home to hide herself from the world.

The light from the blaze illuminating the evening sky.in the middle of it a blonde boy struggles for control.

"Control it !"he screamed to himself finally the fire vanishes as quikly as it came.his apartment the villagers that attacked him all turned to ash.He lays in the middle of the destruction a beaten battered pulp.  
"why"the inaudible whispers escaped his mouth"why am i CURSED !!!!!!!"the whisper turned into a scream of desperation noone to hear him but the ash and miniscule rubble.

_"Naruto-koi"_

A heavenly light shun down upon naruto.

A snow white feather floated by seemingly untouched by the blaze that happened just second ago .anther one floated by,more and more until the air was filled with these beautiful feathers .A beautiful figure with black hair flowing in the wind descended upon him hovering jut over his body.  
"Have i finally gone insane"naruto thought.

The figure cupped naruto's face and kisses him its hair resting on his shoulder.his skin felt warm,he felt his bruises heal and fade away.

_"Dont tell me u have forgotten me"_

"Haku?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In the midst of all this a man in dredlocks and along black coat was watching  
"the i has found iani blood"he said before fickering away leave 20 dead anbu behind him

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In a dark corner of fire country. A large mansion about half the size of konoha can be seen.The dreaded figure appeared in a room inside mansion a dimly lit room with various statues of men and women with similar dreaded hair decorated in lavish robes each pedistle bearing the name of the person.the figure faced a corner of the room darkness obscuring,blocking, one view no recognizable presence can be seen as if addressing someone he began to speak.

**"**Master the i has returned" the dread announced "the i has found our heir master but he is being soiled by de affections of a phissh"

A dark man with dim lifeles blue eyes stept out of the shadows the kanji for kaji (fire) on his temple "Ras ebon my servant if what u say is true the we must get rid of the boy that is corrupting our newly found heir"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**_"Naruto-koi_ _i have been given a chance by the shinigami but that chance has not arrive yet i am here now to tell you that the servants of a powerful god are after you my love and to tell you that i will be truly resurrected in 1 yrear"_ with that Haku disappeared leaving naruto still lying on the ash.  
"One year" Naruto said under his breath a blank expression on his face but inside he was jumpimg for joy.

Getting up he he looks to the sky "i need to speak with ojiji" he thought.

Suddenly an anbu flickers behind him touching a pressure point on his back knocking him out.

"Demon the hokage want to see you" he says to naruto's unconcious body as he hoists the boy over his shoulders the he shushins away to the hokage tower.

**authors note:im jamaican and im staight yet im writing bi fanfiction hm where i come from we kill gay people yet i'm not homophobic**


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Sorry that i have been taking so long the next chapter will be two days from now.im glad that i got reviews at all and im thankfull to all of u for reading my story.but there is just one problem i need more votes because the next chapter is the turning point for the story so i neet to make sure i have what the readers want


End file.
